bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/A New Arrival: Chapter 4
I hadn't a clue where I was going, the dark corridor seemed to drag on with Darrion's imposing figure guiding the way. I looked around me, led pipes were overhead, extending all the way down the corridor. The School's basement was, for the most part, used by the creepy janitor to hold his cleaning supplies. Darrion had other motives for taking me down here though and so far my mind was empty when it came to figuring out what it was. "Where are we going?" I asked, nervously. "You'll see," he gave me this grin that really made my skin crawl at this point. "I think you'll like this." He added. "I'm not sure why you think this." I retorted. "Nothing about being led through a dark hallway in a basement sounds very appealing to me." I could see an opening at the end of the corridor, lights could be seen and there were other voices at the end. Reluctantly forcing myself to continue I was met with a sight I wish I could erase from my mind. It was a fight, a brutal one at that. Looking around me I caught the eyes of many in the audience. Their eyes were filled with adulation, and pride as they watched two boys practically kill each other. The two combatants in the Hole, the ruthless goliath that had put me in the nurse's office with a busted lip, and some bruised ribs, and a kid not much bigger than myself. "What is this?" I asked Darrion, terror in my voice. "This is the hole, James." Darrion said. "Where men of bravado, and power fight each other to solidify their place in our school." "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, studying his reaction closely. "Because there are questions about you I want answered." He said simply. We quietly watched the fight, and the whole time I was trying to warp my head around exactly what it was Darrion said. I even forgot the fight was going on until the chants ended and I was shaken from my thoughts. The smaller kid beat Russell. A large feat, the place was silent. Not a word was said out of anyone. I was even shocked to see that the kid beat Russell. Once both kids had made their peace and climbed from the Hole Darrion stepped in. "Welcome everyone!" He shouted, to the applause of the crowd. "Not sure how we could top that, but I have one more trick up my sleeve." He looked over at me. "James Lutter would you please step down?" Like hell I will, I wanted to say, but I just couldn't. All eyes had fallen on me. I was frozen, I felt that the smart thing to do was to turn and run my ass out of there, but my legs were planted firmly to the concrete. I felt hands, strong hands push me down and I fell face first into the Hole, only able to catch myself before I completely bonked my head on the fucking grimy floor of the place. "Tonight, I brought to you someone who will fight for your amusement." Darrion said, to the ovation of the crowd. "I'm not fighting anyone." I declared. I was strongly bound by my desires to not fight. "You're an angry boy James." Darrion spoke to me, not the crowd. "I see how you look at everything, your perception on life. I guess your dad taking a bullet to the fucking skull has eroded away that innocence." That was too far, even for someone with as much patience as I have. "Shut the fuck up!" "The anger, it is released. Don't you wish for a way to transfer that anger, to take it out on someone." He raised an eyebrow at me, but I said nothing. He was right. I didn't know quite what to say but he could tell I was contemplating everything he had said to me. "Wade, would you please come down here." One of the kids in the white shirts climbed down. "You think you're special 'cause your dad died. Boo-fucking-whoo, loser." I had no control over any of this, my eyes were zeroed in on the kid. If I can specifically bookmark where the transition phase hit me at Bullworth it would be this moment in the Hole, in front of the entire school. My fists clenched, my vision obscured, the only thing I could see was Wade. He taunted me, saying horrible things about my dad. When the bell rang I lost control. It wasn't something I was proud of. I don't know the full details about what exactly happened, or how long the fight even was, all I remember was being pulled away from an unconscious kid. I looked down at my hands. It was blood, his blood. I fell to the ground, the whole world falling down around me. Darrion got what he wanted. Category:Blog posts